1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insect catching devices and more particularly to an improved bug catcher which does not kill the insect while it is being trapped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,811, entitled Insect Catching Device, issued to Esther B. Shuster and Jacob Shuster on Oct. 11, 1977, teaches an insect catching device which includes a rigid body, a resilient support projecting from the rigid body, a flexible sheet of material having a tacky surface which is anchored to the resilient support and the rigid body in overlying support so that a portion of the tacky surface is exposed in order to catch insects. These insects are killed when they are removed from this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,690, entitled Combination Insect Trap and Swatter Device, issued to Ronald W. Ridings on Dec. 14, 1976, teaches a combination insect trap and swatter which includes a walled receptacle with an entrance for insects, a swatter apparatus, and a flexible arm which is mechanically coupled to the walled receptacle so that it can effect the closure of the swatter apparatus against the walled member's top wall thereby killing the entrapped insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,342, entitled Fly Catcher, issued to Bert O. Copenhaver on June 9, 1914 teaches a fly catcher which includes two members which are mechanically coupled together by a coupling apparatus which pivotally couples the two members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726, entitled Fly-Trap, issued to Wilson Shreve on Aug. 22, 1848, teaches a platform member and a semicylindrical member which are pivotally coupled together so that the semicylindrical member may closed in order to trap insect within. This device is a stationary device and is not very useful in collecting insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,762, entitled Insect Destroyer, issued to Herman E. Voss on Apr. 3, 1928, teaches an insect destroyer which includes two elongated, rectangular platform members which are hinged together so that they may be brought together in order to kill entrapped insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 210,163, entitled Improvement in Potato-Bug Catchers, issued to Conrad P. Steinmetz on Nov. 19, 1878, teaches a potato bug catcher which has two concave members that match and fit together in order to be brought together so they can crush a potato bug therein.
All of the above patents describe devices which are used to capture and kill insects. Many individuals do not wish to kill insects, but merely to remove them from a particular premise. Other individuals wish only to capture insects in order to study them and free them soon thereafter. Many devices for capturing insects are complicated and expensive. There are no inexpensive and easy to use devices for capturing insects for viewing and studying without injuring the insects. There are also no devices for capturing insects which are hiding under a layer of sand that may be used efficiently.